This invention relates to an improvement in a device for signalling or indicating to a fisherman that a fish has taken the bait and more particularly to a device including an audio signal means which is activated when the fish takes the bait.
Fishermen commonly support fishing poles on banks adjacent bodies of water by means of sticks, pails, etc. during slow fishing periods. Many devices have been previously described for supporting the fishing rod and for alerting the fisherman to the fact a fish has taken the bait. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,911 which issued on June 1, 1976. The device of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,911 did represent a significant improvement in the art. However, the device of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,911 did not include an audio alarm or buzzer to audibly alert the fisherman. Futher, the means for adjusting the resiliency of the fishing rod holder was not as convenient as in the instant invention. Likewise, the light associated with the device of the previous patent only indicated that a fish had taken the bait and did not provide suitable illumination for other uses.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved fishing signal device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fishing signal device including a pair of lights positioned on opposite sides of a fishing rod holder with the lights not only providing lateral restraint for the fishing rod but also providing light for signalling and illumination.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fishing signal device including means for easily adjusting the resiliency of the audio alarm activator.
A still futher object of the invention is to provide a fishing signal device including means for storing a pair of ground stakes within the housing during period of non-use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fishing signal device including a three-way switch for selective illumination of either of the lights mounted thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fishing signal device which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.